


As The Years Go By (I Just Love You More)

by HappyJuicyfruit



Series: If These Ears Could Talk [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Lawyer Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Mom Derek Hale, Time Jump, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: It started with Becca, but it did not end with her.Or, how Derek and Stiles end up with a house full of kids.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: If These Ears Could Talk [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/893337
Comments: 25
Kudos: 248





	As The Years Go By (I Just Love You More)

**Author's Note:**

> This is super kid oriented, and all about how Derek is pretty much the pack mom now. 
> 
> One last fic for this series to come :)

It started with Becca, but it did not end with her. 

Next came Molly. Their baby girl, the only survivor of an entire pack. Stiles had been the one to find her, when he was looking over the scene for evidence to pin against the hunters. Her mother had hidden her in the basement, behind the water heater. 

If she hadn’t been a wolf, she’d be dead. 

Molly was only 5 months when she joined their family. Becca was five years. Molly became her favorite thing, she would follow whoever was carrying her around, and gently kiss her head when she was put down for a nap. 

Stiles took a lot of pictures that year. Derek’s wolf spent a lot of time preening over the fact that his mate had provided him with two cubs, one that slept soundly on his chest, the other curled against his side. 

Then there was Sage. She was 6 years old when she came to live with them. A werecoyote whose mother had been killed right in front of her, in a mugging gone wrong.

Stiles had convinced the cops that the wounds on the man’s face and arms were self defense from the mother, no matter what the man said about a crazy, monster, 6 year old who attacked him. The cops decided Stiles was right, and the mugger was trying to get out of homicide charges. 

Sage came home with him that night. 

She was tougher than Becca and Molly. Older than both of them had been when they joined their family. But she melted into the fold fairly quickly. She was a year younger than Becca, but she was already the more protective one. She stuck to Molly like glue if Derek stepped away in public. She loved them all fiercely, and they loved her just as much. 

Derek knew she would make a great second some day. 

Next came Keiran. A ten year old hunter who was abandoned by his family because he was born deaf. They never trained him to fight, but they didn’t let him go to school either. Keiran had grown up alone, and neglected, thinking that he was worse than any of the monsters his family killed. Just because he was born with a disability. 

Stiles found him home alone, when he was looking for his parents to question. He’d been skinny, far too skinny, and he’d had a bruise on his wrist he hadn’t even bothered to cover. 

Stiles had them in jail faster than Derek thought was possible. He had Keiran living with them a week later. 

Keiran reminded him of Isaac. He was timid. Worried about what everyone else was thinking. Becca, who was twelve at the time, took him firmly under her wing. Molly gave him  _ three _ of her stuffies, to help him feel safe at night, which was a big deal for her. And while Sage didn’t say anything outright, Derek saw her glaring daggers at the other kids at school when he picked them up, standing close to Keiran and practically snarling at anyone who dared look at him. 

He had to talk to her about that, but the boost of confidence it gave Keiran, to know he had people at his back, was worth her overprotection. 

Then came Damien and Jesse. Cousins, one a 15 year old human who was mad at the world. The other a one year old wolf, upset and confused. Their family home had been burned down with both sets of parents inside. 

Those two had been the hardest for Derek… for obvious reasons. But also because Keiran had only been with them for a year. They already had 13, 12, 11 and 8 year old kids to look after. He didn’t know how they were going to take in a teenager and a baby. 

But they did. Damien ended up being a natural caretaker, helping Derek not only with his cousin Jesse, but also with the other kids. And Derek knew a thing or two about dealing with anger, after everything. 

And Jesse… Well, Derek’s wolf always loved to cuddle a baby. 

That was it… six beautiful, healthy, cubs. 

It was more than Derek had ever expected. 

\-- 

The front door slammed. Damien and Becca come running inside, throwing their bags of groceries on the counter on their way to the backdoor. 

“We’re going to help Grandad with the pool!” Becca yelled on the way passed. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Derek sighed, waving them off. “Thanks for getting these!” 

“No problem!” Damien shouted, and then the backdoor slammed. 

Derek sighed. Teenagers. At least one of his kids had a drivers licence now, that helped a lot. 

“Don’t worry, Daddy,” Molly chirped, “Papa says our windows are werewolf proof, and Damien’s not even a wolf!” 

Yes, Stiles had magicked the house so that it was theoretically wolf proof. Didn’t mean Derek wanted to test it. 

“I’m sure your Papa’s right, baby girl,” he said instead, “how’re those cookies coming along?” 

“Good!” Molly had two trays cut out in different designs. Derek had no doubt they would be delicious, Molly had been working in the kitchen with him since she was a babe. “You can put them in the oven in a minute!” 

Derek nodded, turning back to his chili. He also had a salad ready in the fridge, but that was it. Chili, salad, and cookies. The rest of the pack were all bringing dishes of their own over. Stiles' idea to make pack dinners potluck was honestly genius. Derek was never going back. 

There was a splash outside, and peels of laughter. Becca had probably taken over setting up their above ground pool - she had been the one to do it in the last three years. 

Molly jumped down from her stool. “Cookies are ready! I’m gonna go put my suit on!” 

Derek chuckled, watching his daughter run in the stairs. 

He listened to his other kids outside, laughing and splashing around. He heard John tell Sage to be more careful with the humans. He heard Jesse gurgle a laugh. 

His kids, his cubs. His not so quiet house. 

It was perfect. Now all he needed was for his husband to come home. 

\-- 

The kids were all in the pool. Isaac and Scott were fighting over the barbeque. Lydia, Kira, Allison and Erica were all drinking wine in the shade of the trees. Jackson was watching over the two youngest beside them, playing with the toddlers in the grass. 

Derek was standing by the pool with John, keeping an eye on the kids and sipping a beer. 

“Think he’ll be back by 7, like he said?” John asked, glancing at his watch. Stiles had ten minutes to make his own deadline. 

“With him it’s always about a 50/50 chance.” 

John snorted into his beer. “I hope he’s prepared for a wet welcome.” 

Derek watched Molly as she teetered on top of Sage’s shoulders for a moment before splashing back into the water. He remembered the time they had all been out on a run when Stiles had come home, Molly covered head to toe in mud and not caring in the slightest as she wrapped her legs around Stiles' waist. 

“I don’t think he’ll care.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” John said. “How long’s it been this time, a week?” 

“8 days.” It was only supposed to be 5. Derek had a feeling about the added days. The same feeling he had when Stiles had come home with Keiran, two days late. And Damien and Jesse, two days late. 

It sent a thrill through his veins, even as a part of him wondered how the hell they were going to look after 7 kids. 

But they were handing 6 just fine. And Stiles was doing more calls over video, he only went out into the field a few times a year now for emergencies. Becca, Damien, and Sage were all teenagers now, they helped out a lot around the house. And Molly, of course, helped him with every dinner. 

Derek knew they would all say yes in a heartbeat, to one more sibling. 

But Derek was getting a head of himself. 

\-- 

Stiles was only half an hour later than he said he would be. He fell into the grass dramatically as all of the kids piled on top of him. He and Derek got them all back to their dinners, Stiles tucked in the middle of the group, before he even looked at the rest of the pack. 

As usual, everything felt easier, now that Stiles was back. 

The youngest of the lot went to bed soon after dinner. The next group of youngsters went down two hours later. Molly grumbling that 9:30 was too early in the summer because you could still see the sun! 

Stiles told her her complaint had been noted, but they would have to wait to hear back from HR. Molly fell asleep within minutes, still not understanding the joke. 

The rest of the pack drifted off to their own homes soon after that. Their own older kids put themselves to bed around 11. John fell asleep in the guest room, that he refused to call his room, despite the fact that he was the only one who ever stayed the night. He was in his late 60s now, and retired. Derek wouldn’t mind if he officially moved in - but that was a discussion for another day. 

For now, he grabbed two beers, slipped his arm around his husband's waist, and led him underneath the twinkling lights of their patio. Away from the prying ears of their teenage kids. 

“So?” He asked when they were settled. 

Stiles smirked at him, “how do you know there’s a ‘so?’” 

Derek lifted a brow, “you’re three days late because of traffic?” 

Stiles licked his lips, fiddled with the label of his beer. “I don’t know if we can do this one, Der, it’s...we’ve already got six.” 

“What’s one more?” 

“It’s twins.” 

Derek froze, just for a moment, but then he shrugged, “what’s two more?” 

Stiles smiled wide, “really?” 

“We know they’ll all agree in the morning too. We’re one big, happy, complex, fam-” Stiles kiss was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Derek brushed his cheek before pulling away. “I love our family,” he said, “I love that you keep going out to save me more cubs. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“Me neither.” 

\-- 

The twin 5 year old were-cougars came to live with them two weeks later. Molly was moved into Becca and Sage’s room, so that the girls could have their own space to settle in. Derek started planning renovations. 8 cubs - Derek hadn’t considered the possibility when he’d first built the house. 

The plus to living in the middle of the woods, though, was there was a lot of room to grow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment or kudos to let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Kiddos at the end of the fic:
> 
> Damien - 16   
> Becca - 14   
> Sage - 13  
> Kieran - 12  
> Molly - 9  
> Priya - 5  
> Noor - 5  
> Jesse - 2 
> 
> Stiles - 36  
> Derek - 40


End file.
